


No Need For Envy

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was so much more behind the way Gavin called his name. Whether in the midst of passion, or the tenderness in the afterglow, or even in the undeniable fondness of their daily lives - Ray knew that he was stupid to be jealous of anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need For Envy

 Ray couldn’t help it. No matter how many times Gavin and Michael messed around at work, it got to him every single time. There was only one source of comfort in his head, and even that faltered every now and again when he saw just how much Gavin smiled through Let’s Plays and just how much Michael tried to purposely pick sides with Gavin. Any given chance it was Team Nice Dynamite. Every other moment it was Michael imitating Gavin’s accent, with nothing but a friendly kind of tenderness behind it that people as close as them had. That was where it ended - anyone could see that.

But Ray’s head couldn’t help but warp it into something more sometimes, almost to the point where his voice started to become unheard through recordings, and to the point where the jealousy in the pit of his stomach brewed into a storm.

There was only one source of comfort in his head, which was the simple idea that Gavin _wouldn’t_ be going back to Michael’s every night. He’d be going back to Ray’s. No matter how much attention they gave each other at work - Gavin would never go home to Michael.

With that solace in mind, Ray finally learnt to accept that Gavin wasn’t acting the way he was out of flirting, but it was just a fact that Gavin and Michael always played up like that when they were together. There were no hidden meanings behind their glances every recording, just amused observations and scathing glares when Gavin brought out the lava buckets or sabotaged someone’s gameplay. There was no deeper fondness behind Michael’s impersonations than just someone trying to wind Gavin up. And there was definitely not the passion behind Gavin’s voice when he called Michael’s name out of anger or amusement - as there was with Ray’s.

Nights like this, with Gavin panting above him with half-lidded eyes dripping with nothing short than lust, Ray remembered why he shouldn’t be jealous. With hands pressed against his chest as leverage, his own clutching white, crescent-shaped marks into the smooth expanse of skin by Gavin’s waist, he knew exactly why their friendship shouldn’t get him so riled up.

Ray let his hands move away to grasp the back of Gavin’s neck, bringing the Brit’s lips against his with near-bruising force. It was messy, and desperate, but Ray needed that right now. He needed that earth-shattering moment to arrive with such force it knocked him dizzy, because he needed reminding that it was Gavin who was giving him this pleasure. And it was Gavin who was panting into his mouth and pressing their foreheads together as his body near-shook, letting himself ride Ray as fast and hard as he could manage - because he knew that's what Ray needed right now.

All at once, every ounce of jealousy he’d accumulated over the months seemed to fill him up, and let go in one critical wave. His arms moved lightening fast to the Brit’s waist, flipping them so Ray was on top in a matter of seconds, and with one hard thrust, those words came spilling from Gavin’s mouth in a dizzying mantra, letting every bit of envy wither and crumble under the sound of that British accent.

   “ _F-fuck._ Ah! Ray-“

There was so much more behind the way Gavin called his name. Whether in the midst of passion, or the tenderness in the afterglow, or even in the undeniable fondness of their daily lives - Ray _knew_ that he was stupid to be jealous of anyone.

   “-I love you.”

They should be jealous of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/45625528442/no-need-for-envy


End file.
